It Was Never Meant To Hurt
by Xylia Luna Orion
Summary: Mild SLASH The last Marauder was left standing with a sense of loneliness as he watched his lover be dragged off to Azkaban, accused for the murder of their three best friends. ONESHOT Remus/Sirius


**

* * *

**

It Was Never Meant To Hurt

**Summary: **(Mild SLASH) The last Marauder was left standing with a sense of loneliness as he watched his lover be dragged off to Azkaban, accused for the murder of their three best friends.

**Warnings: **Death, mild violence, slash (malemale).

**Disclaimer:** The recognizable witches, wizards, muggles, schools, villages, magical alleyways, events, dark and magical artefacts, Ministry departments, broomsticks, owls, books, wands, magical creatures, currency, Floo networks, Apparate licenses, Portkeys, passwords, Quidditch teams, cauldrons, sweets and assorted goodies, spells, jinxes, hexes, curses and any _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes _products alike do not belong to me but to J.K. Rowling and others.

* * *

A man with amber eyes sunk heavily into his chair at his kitchen table, the last traces of sleep evident on his drowsy face. Last night had been a full moon and Remus Lupin had collapsed onto his bed when he had staggered through his front door just after dawn that morning. Tonight was Halloween, but Remus would spend it alone. He ran his fingers through his golden hair and stared disdainfully at faint grey streaks.

He was wearing a simple white shirt, which was unbuttoned, and exposed his scarred chest. A pair of blue muggle jeans hung low on his hips, with a large rip across his right knee. Remus' black robes were draped over the chair opposite from where he sat, still limply hanging where he had discarded them earlier this morning.

Remus stared moodily at the chair feeling resentful. He had declined the offer to spend Halloween with James and Lily Potter and their eighteen-month-old son, Harry. He thought it would be best if he let the family have the holiday to themselves while they were coped up at Godric's Hollow. Sirius was currently conducting business for the Order of the Phoenix and was scheduled to drop in at the Potter's later that evening, so there was little chance of him even making to Remus' cottage before tomorrow morning.

The lycanthrope sighed and stood to brew a mug of coffee.

"Remus!" Remus whirled around and stared at Frank Longbottom's head in his fireplace, surrounded by green flames.

The Auror's face was drawn and pale and Remus felt his stomach drop, "Frank? What is it?"

"Remus, you'd better come quickly. Floo into my office. Fast." His head disappeared with a small _pop_, leaving Remus to gaze at the small embers of the green flames. Grabbing his robes from the chair, Remus scurried into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo powder as he went.

"Auror Headquarters. Longbottom's Office." He spoke clearly and disappeared in a flash of green flames. The cottage's was quiet and deserted once more.

* * *

A hand shot out and supported Remus as he stumbled forward into Frank's office. Nodding thanks to Longbottom's wife, Alice, he lifted his head and was surprised to find the small office cramped full of Ministry personnel. Those present included Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, his magical, electric blue eye was fixated on the door, surveying the Aurors as they bustled about just outside the office. Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall dark skinned man who was just a few years older than Remus was flickering through a large pile of papers at a rapid speed, extracting some from the bundle and placing them in a new one on the oak desk. Also present was Alastor Gumboil, Chief Hit Wizard, whose job was to capture and retain the most dangerous criminals before escorting them to their trial or cell in Azkaban if the Wizengamot declared it so.A red-haired wizard stood in the corner of the cramped office and had been staring disapprovingly at Remus since he had stepped out of the fireplace.

Remus racked his brain for the Auror's name; Proudfoot, the one James had often referred to as '_the stick that was shoved up Scrimgeour's arse'_. Proudfoot had apparently spent his time sucking up to the Head Auror and because of this had endured several of James' pranks. James had long since given up playing practical jokes but this Auror had reminded him of a particular slimly Slytherin from their school days and his old mischievous side had resurfaced. He had been excedingly pleased that he still posessed a knack for pranking, without getting caught, as he often boosted away from Lily's disapproving ears.

The last person in the office was Alice Longbottom who was yet to let go of Remus' arm. Looking down at her he noticed she was sweating and biting the bottom lip of her round-face. Her gaze was diverted to the floor and tears were visible in the corners of her eyes. Remus' heart thumped against his chest and he forced himself to avert his gaze.

"Frank," Remus turned to the Auror who was seated behind his desk, head in his hands. "What's wrong?" Frank looked slowly up at him and Remus realised that the Auror had been crying. He looked quickly around the room and noted that they where all, including Proudfoot now, avoiding his eye.

"Frank?" The Auror shook his head and buried his head back into his hands, unable to find the words needed to explain what had happened.

"Alice?" Remus' movements were frantic as he turned to the woman. Alice just hiccupped and gripped Remus' arm harder.

"Alice, what's going on?" Remus repeated, his voice beginning to falter.

"It's the Potters." Rufus Scrimgeour stood in the doorway, his tawny mane pulled back from his face and his beady eyes peering at Remus, "Why is this man here?" Scrimgeour asked the office, his eyes never leaving Remus'.

"Sir," Proudfoot stepped forward as much as he could in the crowded office, "I tried to stop them. I told them that an Auror case was no place for a _werewolf,_' Proudfoot sneered at Remus, "But-"

"I approved of his presence," Frank spoke through his hands, "Remus is one of the Potter's closest friends. He, James and – and Black…" Remus' eyes darted to Frank. He had never heard the man speak so poorly of Sirius. Frank and Sirius had always gotten on rather well, but now he was spitting out the animagus' name with such venom and distaste that it shocked Remus. "…since their school days and he deserved to know as soon as possible."

"But the werewolf is a civilian!" Proudfoot argued, "He has not right to interfere with Auror cases."

"No," Scrimgeour raised a hand and silenced Proudfoot, "Frank was right. Besides, if Mr Lupin had not of been alerted he could have well have been His next victim." Scrimgeour's calculating eyes bore into Remus as he paused, "Any news?" Scrimgeour directed his question to Kingsley.

"No, sir," The man responded solemly. 'Victim? Victim of whom?' Remus' mind whirled with unanswered questions. What had happened to Lily and James?

"Keep it up, Kingsley. We need to have him apprehended tonight."

"Sir! What happened to James?" Remus blurted out finally, his amber eyes fixated on the Head Auror.

Scrimgeour turned slowly to face Remus and sighed, "There's been an attack."

Remus' heart stopped and his breath hitched, 'Voldemort had found them. That meant Sirius...'

"Both James and Lily Potter were murdered at Godric's Hollow earlier this evening. I'm sorry for your losses, Mr Lupin."

Dead. Remus sank to the floor, his head between his knees and let his tears flow. He barely felt Alice wrap her arms around his neck and whisper sorry over and over again. They were dead. James…

Lily…

Harry…

Harry!

"What about Harry?" Remus' looked up at Scrimgeour, hope gleaming in his eyes for the infant. Perhaps there was still a small bit of the Potter's left in the world.

"Young Harry Potter survived the killing curse shot at him by He Who Must Not Be Named. Dumbledore has seen to his removal and he is safely on his way to Lily Potter's sister's care.

"What about Sirius? He's Harry's godfather. Why isn't he in Sirius' care?" The Auror's eyes darkened and Remus felt his heart clench again, "Sir, he didn't- Voldemort didn't get Sirius- as well?"

"No," Scrimgeour's voice was cold and filled with malice, "Black is very much alive, but it appears he has been in league with He Who Must Not Be Named for a long, long time. He betrayed the Potter's location to the Dark Lord..."

"NO!" Remus jumped to his feet and was glaring angrily at the Head Auror, "Sirius would never betray Lily and James!"

"Remus, please-" Alice touched Remus' arm but he shrugged it off.

"He was practically James' _brother_! He loved them!" Remus was shouting now but he did not care, "He would _never_ hurt them!"

"Lupin. Think about it," Moody spoke for the first time; both magical and normal eye riveted on Remus, "Black was the Potter's Secret Keeper. You knew this. No one else could of given Voldemort the Potter's location."

"He can't have… Sirius wouldn't. There has to be a mistake," tears streamed down the werewolf's face and Alice led him to a chair. The office was silent except for Remus' crying. He had lost them all - James, Lily and Sirius all in one night. He could not believe Sirius had betrayed them. He couldn't of. He just couldn't of.

"Sir!" The office door banged open and a young Auror stumbled in, "We've found him! We've found Black!"

"Where is he Williamson?" Scrimgeour face was hard as he questioned the man.

"In London, sir. He was cornered by Pettigrew in a street full of Muggles." Remus looked up at the mention of his friend. What was Peter doing?

"Get every available Auror in there!" Scrimgeour ordered. Williamson bolted from the office blaring out directions to the Aurors outside.

Scrimgeour turned to Gumboil, "We'll need every man you can spare to bring Black down. He's extremely powerful and a great risk. Dead or alive, I don't care. Just bring him in." Gumboil nodded and fled from the office. Remus felt his blood go cold. This was really happening. Sirius had betrayed them.

"Shacklebolt I want your squad in there first, Moody yours too," the Aurors nodded and ran past the Head Auror. "Proudfoot. Alert Azkaban that they'll be having another prisoner tonight and then get the Minister. Warn him that Black's been spotted and we're on our way. Frank, Alice, let's go."

"I'm going too." Remus stood from his chair and stared at the Head Auror determinedly.

"Remus are you sure? We might have to-" Alice asked worriedly.

"I know Alice. But I have to see for myself," Remus replied softly.

Scrimgeour hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Just don't get in our way, Lupin."

* * *

Remus Apparated to the street just seconds after Frank. Williamson was already running over to them as Remus looked around the lane. Muggles were huddled at the opposite end by Obliviators and were giving descriptions of what they had witnessed. It was the sight in front of Remus, however, that made him blanch. Bodies of muggles were stewed across the street and a large crater was in the ground up ahead.

"They've got him surrounded. So far he's not putting up a fight. He was laughing when we got there and all this damage was already done." Williamson told Frank.

"What about Pettigrew?" Frank asked, looking paler then usual.

Williamson shook his head, "He used a blasting curse. Pettigrew and twelve muggles were caught in it."

Remus gripped onto Frank's shoulder and stared incredulously at Williamson, "He murdered – thirteen people."

Williamson nodded his head gravely and gestured to the carter, "Scrimgeour is about to move in. He wants you there Frank." With that he hurried over to the Obliviators.

"Remus?" Frank looked worriedly at his friend but the werewolf straightened himself and shook his head, brushing off Frank's concern.

"I need to see him before I can condemn him for any of this." Frank hesitated but sighed and led him over.

As they approached the crater Remus felt his knees begin to tremble and he saw Sirius for the first time that night. Remus' felt his anger boiled at the sight of his lover. Sirius was standing there looking bored at the Aurors, accepting his fate and waiting patiently for them to move in. He wasn't even affected by what he'd done. Remus now knew that Sirius had betrayed the Potter's and he could not deny what the man had done.

Remus plunged his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. He rushed forward through the Aurors, ducking their attempts to stop him.

"Remus! Stop!" Frank's cries were lost as Remus only had eyes for the _murderer_ in front of him.

Hearing Frank's shouts, Sirius turned to Remus as he approached, his eyes widening slightly before his expression flickered back to looking bored, "Moony, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Shut up!" Remus snapped, his amber eyes glistening with hatred and tears as he raised his wand to Sirius' chest. He felt all the Auror's eyes on him as the street fell silent. Sirius visibly flinched and drew backwards, his cocky mask gone.

"You murdered them." Remus raved, "Lily! James! And now Peter! How could you? I thought you loved them!" Sirius didn't reply, and just stared at Remus with a mixture of sympathy and pity. Remus dropped his wand and opted to grab the front of Sirius' robes instead, "How could you do that?! To them?! _To me_?! I thought you loved me?" Remus cried, his head bent and tears cascading down his face. "You're not even denying it." Remus whispered into Sirius' robe front.

Scrimgeour motioned for two Aurors to secure Sirius, his eyes captivated by the lovers in the crater. The Aurors approach from behind and pulled Sirus' unresisting arms behind his back, clamping a set of magical binders on his wrists. Remus still clung to Sirius shirtfront, resisting Frank's attempts to draw him away. As the Aurors began to pull him from Remus he bent down and let his breath wisp across Remus' cheek.

"It was never meant to hurt you, Remus."

Sirius' grey eyes never left Remus as he was dragged away to the Apparation point. His eyes, filled with affection, were meant only for Remus before he disappeared from the werewolf's life forever with a _crack. _The last remaining Marauder was left standing alone in the midst of Aurors on the destroyed street. His heart had been broken.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Had this idea for a while and I finally got around to putting pen to paper or fingers to keyboard in my case. I know that it is technically incorrect as Remus suspected Sirius of being the spy and vice-versa but I think it would have been such a sad scene. This was posted a while back but I took it down for a bit there. I would really appreciate any reviews - cookies for all those that leave a comment!

Xylia Luna Orion


End file.
